movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horrid Lorries
The Horrid Lorries, individually referred to as Lorry 1, Lorry 2 and Lorry 3 are three small lorries who are incredibly rude to the other engines. Bio When Percy was late one day, Cranky suggested that a lorry should do his work. True to his word (and delight), three red, incredibly rude lorries arrived the next day. Lorry 2 called Percy a lump of steaming scrap iron. Lorry 1 called Percy a "little green goblin on wheels" and told him he would be scrapped. Lorry 1 also insulted Thomas and James. At the quarry, Toby encountered Lorry 2, who told Toby that he belonged in a museum and also told him to "toodle off," saying that Toby was not useful. Toby tried to find work at the mill, but Lorry 3 was there already. He said that the three lorries were doing the "slow" engines' work now, while the foreman said that times were changing. Of course, all three got their comeuppance in due course: Lorry 2 fell off a mountainside (in front of Toby; Percy ironically echoed the "steaming scrap iron" line to him, while Toby brought up the usefulness insult), Lorry 3 broke down after being overloaded with flour and was brought to the docks by Butch and Lorry 1 reversed into the sea. Later, Thomas saw the three lorries and due to the impact of their damage, he nicknamed them "Smashed" (Lorry 2), "Broken" (Lorry 3), and "Sunk" (Lorry 1). The lorries were then sent away and never returned. Persona The Lorries were pompous, mean and rude towards the engines. They believed that the railway was inferior to the roadways and also enjoyed teasing the engines for their appearances. Basis The lorries seem to be based on Foden OG range lorries, which were once a common sight around railway yards. Livery The Horrid Lorries are painted a brownish-red. They sometimes have grey tarpaulins over their beds. Appearances Voice Actors * Lorry 1 - Tetsu Inada (Japan) * Lorry 2 - Moriya Endo (Japan) * Lorry 3 - Kōzō Shioya (Japan) Trivia * After their episode, the lorry models had their faces and registration plates removed and were used as props. Faceless Horrid Lorry models are on display at Drayton Manor. * A fourth Horrid Lorry, painted yellow, is seen at the crossing in the book, Thomas and Toby. A green Horrid Lorry can also be found on an official 65th anniversary board game. In addition, on an earlier board game, while Lorry 1 is painted red, Lorries 2 and 3 are painted yellow and green respectively. There is also a "Lorry 4" painted blue. * The Official Website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Lorries were "especially built to work at Sodor Construction Company". It is therefore possible that they may have been originally intended to be a part of the Pack. * A similar looking lorry appeared in the magazine story, The Carnival. However, this Lorry was introduced four months before the fifth season episode, Horrid Lorry, in which the Horrid Lorries made their debut appearances. * Their engine sounds are shared with Bertie the Bus. * Out of all three lorries Lorry 1 was the only one to have a majority of the merchandising Merchandise * ERTL (all three; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (all three; discontinued) * Take Along (Lorry 1; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Lorry 1; discontinued) * My First Thomas (Lorry 1; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (Lorry 1; discontinued) * Trading Cards (all three; discontinued) The Horrid Lorries play Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar They are Andre's minions. Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Characters